


Crunch Cookie Crunch

by flutterby_cupcake_26



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Compliant, Crunch Cookie Crunch, Dad!Dean, Dad!Sam, Dean Winchester Loves Pie, Jack's sweet tooth, Missing Scene, Season/Series 14, complete fluff, dad!Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 13:31:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17081189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flutterby_cupcake_26/pseuds/flutterby_cupcake_26
Summary: Scene insert for season 14 - in S14E10 Jack and Cas have a sweet moment over Jack's cookie cereal. This is a little insert scene into how they bought it in the first place.





	Crunch Cookie Crunch

**Author's Note:**

> I got the idea for this based on a conversation on my friend Casey's facebook page, about how Jack would have heard Sam saying the cereal would rot his teeth. Just a little bit of fluff for Christmas!

“Goddamn it, Sam!” Dean muttered under his breath. Jack looked at him across the kitchen as he tried to sip a cup of coffee. Dean and Sam seemed to really like the stuff, but Jack had no idea why. It was bitter and made his heart rate pick up.

“What’s wrong?” Castiel, who was sat beside Jack and making sure he was okay after their recent trip to Heaven, addressed the surly hunter who was stood by the refrigerator, pouting at a scrap of paper.

“Sam’s written a shopping list but he’s gotta be kidding me. Where’s the meat? Where’s the _pie_?”

Jack grinned at Castiel, who returned a smile before looking carefully at the older Winchester. Jack knew how Dean felt about pie, and Castiel was diplomatic, he’d iron out Dean’s issue with the grocery list.

“The refugees from Apocalypse World took a vote on meals for the next week.”

“And they’re all rabbits?”

Jack grinned again, and Dean caught his eye.

“Kid, are you really okay with living on vegetables? I think after coming back from Heaven you should have something to celebrate. Like pie.”

“I’d like to try pie,” Jack agreed. “But do you really think Sam would buy it if you just added it on the list?”

Dean cocked his head for a moment, his mouth pursed as he thought. Then he gave a small nod, and pulled the keys for the Impala out of his pocket, tossing them at the nephilim.

“Good point, kid. Let’s go. Show Cas how you’re a driver now.”

Jack wasn’t going to argue with another chance to drive Dean’s prized car, or the chance to avoid drinking the coffee. He caught the keys and stood up, making his way to the garage with two of his adoptive fathers and trying to swallow down his excitement. He was a great driver … of course, it helped that Dean taught him, because Dean was a fantastic driver, and a good teacher.

He climbed in behind the wheel, and Dean slid in next to him, reminding him gently how to get ready to drive while Castiel settled in the back seat. He did everything Dean told him, and followed the route Dean gave to the supermarket with the air of someone who did this all the time and wasn’t on their second driving trip of their life. He parked across two spaces and Dean sighed.

“Okay, grab a cart and I’ll get Baby straight,” Dean said as he slid towards the steering wheel, pushing Jack out of the car. Castiel climbed out too, and showed Jack the carts, pushing one into the store.

Jack hadn’t been to a supermarket before. There was no need, really, when Sam normally got their main meals and Dean got most things he wanted from liquor stores. Besides, Jack had other things to worry about. But now he looked around at the signs advertising deals and the bakery section and grocery stands and the aisles of freezers stretching across the vast room.

“Okay, so what else do we wanna grab while we’re here? Still like nougat, kid?” Dean clapped Jack on the back.

“Yes. I can have some?”

“You can have as much as you want. But first, pie.”

Dean led the way to the bakery, and Jack wanted to look at every cake, every cookie. But Dean went straight to the pies. And Jack had no idea that there was so many flavours.

“Whoa.”

“Yeah,” Dean grinned at him. “Which one do you want?”

He was already holding an apple, a cherry, and a coconut cream. Jack thought for a moment, going over the different names, before selecting a key lime and chocolate.

“Great!” Dean dumped it all in the cart, and saw Jack’s attention wandering back to the cakes. “What else are we getting?”

 

*

 

Junk food, Jack decided, was the best. And Dean had great taste. They’d eaten chips in the car on the way home, and Jack now had some coke and chocolate milk instead of coffee to drink. Dean had completely indulged his sweet tooth in their shop, and Jack didn’t know where to begin with eating it all.

They’d been home for a while, all their treats stored away, when Sam came stomping in the meeting room. He was holding one of the boxes of cereal that had caught Jack’s eye.

“Guys, what’s this?”

“Crunch Cookie Crunch,” Jack answered him. Sam pulled the face he did when he got an obvious answer he didn’t want, but Jack couldn’t understand why. He’d given Sam the right answer after all.

“I know that, what’s it doing in the cupboard? Surrounded by pies?”

“Come on, Sam, kid’s had his first died-and-come-back-to-life experience. His initiation is complete, so if he wants cookie cereal, he gets cookie cereal. And the decoder ring that comes with it.” Dean’s response was easy enough. “Let Jack celebrate being back with his family.”

“We can celebrate that, it’s fine, but Dean, do you know how much sugar you bought? How many chemicals are in this kind of thing? It’s going to rot his teeth before he’s five.”

“He’s part angel. He’ll restore his teeth once his powers come back,” Dean replied easily. “Let him have the cereal.”

Sam looked at Jack, who gave his best innocent and hopeful expression. He could feel Sam’s resolve crumbling.

“Okay. Just this once.”

Jack beamed at him, glad that Sam wasn’t so mad he’d take the cereal away. And hopefully not the rest of it either. Sam left the room, and Dean got up to follow him, turning around for a moment and winking at their nephilim charge. The cookie cereal box was sitting out on the side. Jack looked at Castiel, who nodded back at him once like he knew what Jack was thinking, and then he grabbed his cereal, taking it back to the kitchen.


End file.
